Les capitaines s'amusent aux dépend de deux capitaines
by nikkouyoku
Summary: Ace vient d'être recruter par Barbe Blanche, mais que va t-il se passer avec les autres capitaines et surtout avec le premier commandant. YAOI. One shot


Salut tout le monde, j'ai réécris ce one-shot suite à un commentaire qui me disait que c'était un peu court, et c'était vrai donc j'ai doublé le nombre de mots. Je dis merci aux personnes qui ont mit un commentaire ou qui ont mit en favoris. Et enfin désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'aurai laissée.

POV ACE : Nous sommes sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche qui s'appelle le Moby Dick pour ceux qui ne s'en souvienne pas. Je viens, pour la énième fois, d'essayer de tuer le capitaine du navire, il a riposté en me donnant un grand coup de pied à l'estomac et je suis passé par-dessus bord. Sacht a dû encore plonger pour me récupérer ? Je me retrouve sur le plancher en bois de cet immense navire. Le reste de l'équipage ne fait plus attention à mes caprices tellement ils en ont l'habitude.

« - Je commence à en avoir marre de me mouiller pour venir te chercher, dit-il en rigolant

\- Désolé Sacht, marmonnais-je

\- Si tu l'es vraiment, tu arrête d'essayer de tuer Père continue-t-il en rigolant

\- Alors cette trempette, c'était bien, yoi ? Se moque le premier commandant en arrivant sur le pont

\- Magnifique, le piaf, ironise-je. Marco me lance un regard noir à l'entente de son surnom mais ne dit rien. »

Malgré le refus d'intégrer cette équipage, je m'entends bien avec Marco et Sacht car ils viennent souvent me parler ou m'apporter à manger. Je refuse d'aller manger avec tout le monde car ça voudrait dire que j'aurais accepté la proposition de Barbe Blanche. Je ne peux pas, je me suis promis d'avoir sa tête mais surtout, s'il sait pour mon père, il m'éjecterait et tout l'équipage diront comme tout les autres que je suis l'enfant d'un démon. Je commence à en avoir marre que les gens me rejettent, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre ? Je me réveille de mes pensées quand j'entends Sacht :

« - Ça va Ace ?

\- Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, marmonne-je.

\- On a vu, mais à quoi penses-tu pour tirer une telle tête ? Me demande la banane.

\- A rien qui vous concerne, réponds-je sèchement me levant pour me mettre seul à l'autre bout du bateau. »

POV MARCO : Ace vient de se lever précipitamment en rétorquant à Sacht et va s'asseoir à l'autre bout du navire seul.

« - Il ne veut toujours pas s'ouvrir, Marco, ajoute Sacht en regardant Ace

\- Il nous parle un peu à tous les deux, c'est déjà ça, au début il ne voulait pas, yoi ? Indique-je

\- Tu as fait quoi Sacht pour qu'Ace vous quitte en vitesse ? Demande Haruta arrivant avec Izou, Curiel et Joz.

\- Eh pourquoi tu m'accuse ça aurait pu être la faute de Marco ? proteste Sacht sur un ton faussement offensé

\- Pas possible Marco réfléchit toujours deux fois avant de parler, réplique Curiel.

\- Alors qu'as-tu fait Sacht ? Rajoute le travesti.

\- Il lui a demandé à quoi il pensait avec la tête qu'il tirait, yoi ? Explique-je.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air préoccupé ces derniers jours, annonce Izou.

\- Au faite, avez-vous compté le nombre de fois où il a essayé de tuer Père ? Se renseigne Curiel sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Moi j'ai arrêté de compter au bout de cent, mentionne Sacht avec un grand sourire.

\- Et va-t-il stopper ses envies de meurtres contre Père bientôt ? Questionne Haruta.

\- Qui sait, yoi ? Mais il va devoir faire un choix un jour où l'autre, mentionne-je.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai de la paperasse à faire, je dois y aller, confie Izou avec un grand sourire.

\- Nous aussi, déclamèrent les autres commandants présent. » Ils partirent tous précipitamment à l'intérieur du bateau. Je viens de comprendre, les commandants me disent va lui parler et débrouille toi pour qu'il rejoigne l'équipage. Je parti donc vers la cuisine, chercher de quoi manger car un Ace avec le ventre plein est toujours plus causant. Quand j'y arrive, une assiette pleine de viande est posée sur une table à l'entrée et un Sacht avec un grand sourire en cuisine avec l'air de dire prend là. Celui là alors, il a tous prévu. Je remonte donc vers le pont avec l'assiette rempli et m'approche d'Ace.

POV ACE : Après être parti je vis quelques commandants rejoindre Sacht et Marco, ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis s'en allèrent tous sauf Marco à l'intérieur du navire. Marco fit pareil une minute après mais lui remonte avec une assiette de viande et se pose à côté de moi. Il reste debout contre la rambarde alors que moi j'étais assis par terre, je tourne la tête et je fais mes yeux de chien battu pour qu'il me passe la nourriture. Et là, il me regarde avec un petit sourire sadique et sa main commence à piocher dans l'assiette. Je redouble mon regard de chien battu avec une petite larme, Marco eu un petit rire et me passe la viande. Je mange lentement pour la savourer (l'assiette a duré trente secondes, c'est un record) puis je lui fais un grand sourire pour le remercier et je remarque qu'il me regarde avec des yeux qui me dise que maintenant c'est discussion. Mince l'ananas m'a piégé, il sait très bien que je ne peux pas le rembarrer après qu'il m'est donné à manger, se serait un sacrilège. Bon puisque je n'ai pas le choix autant commencer :

« - Pourquoi l'appelez vous Père ? Demande je d'un ton sérieux. Il eu l'air surpris pendant un instant parce que j'ai commencé la conversation.

\- Tu sais nous les pirates on est considéré comme des rebuts de la société et on est rejeté alors quand il nous appelle fils ça nous fait plaisir. Ainsi pour le remercier et lui faire plaisir on l'appelle Père. Maintenant on a une famille sûr qui on peut compter en toute circonstance. Et toi pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter la proposition de Père ? Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas le tuer et ce n'est pas comme si on t'avait fait du mal, ton équipage est sain et sauf alors pourquoi, yoi ? Me questionne l'oiseau.

\- Je ne peux pas, je me suis promis d'avoir la tête de Barbe Blanche confie-je à Marco.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est ce pas ? Ça se voit dans tes yeux, tu sais si tu nous rejoins on est une famille, chacun a son passé plus ou moins dévoilé mais on les accepte car dans une famille on ne juge pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur mais il va falloir t'y confronter un jour ou l'autre. Alors de quoi as-tu peur, yoi ? Me raconte Marco.

\- J'ai peur de votre réaction, déclare-je sans m'en rendre compte de ce que je disais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas la proposition si tu as si peur qu'on te rejette ça veut dire que tu tiens à nous finalement, me fit remarquer Marco. C'est vrai que je me suis attaché à eux sans m'en rendre compte et je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette, qu'il m'appelle « démon » comme tous les autres quand ils pensent que Gold D Roger à un fils. Voyant que je recommence à tirer une tête, il reprend la parole :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à tous l'équipage, mais dis-le à Père, tu verras ça te libèreras au moins un peu, propose l'ananas. » Puis il part jugeant sûrement que j'en ai assez entendu et que je dois travailler dessus. Je marche donc vers la chambre qu'on m'a assigné, je me met dans mon lit et essaye de m'endormir. Malheureusement je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrête pas de me repasser dans ma tête la conversation avec Marco. Je me suis promis d'avoir la tête de l'homme le plus fort des mers pour prouver au monde que j'existe, je ne veux pas que les gens me reconnaisse que comme le fils du Roi des Pirates mais pour moi. En plus, il faut que je m'attache à l'équipage du plus grand rival de mon père. S'il sait, il ne voudra plus de moi dans son équipage mais ai-je vraiment envie de les rejoindre. Que dois-je faire, renoncer à ce que je me suis promis et les rejoindre ou à m'enfuir (si j'y arrive) et manquer d'avoir une famille, des gens sur qui compter. Je passe donc la nuit à méditer dessus et le lendemain matin je pris ma décision, je vais aller dire à Barbe Blanche qui est mon père et je verrai en fonction de sa décision. Je monte sur le pond du navire, regarde la course du soleil et vu qu'il est six heure du matin. Barbe Blanche est réveillé, vous vous demandez comment je le sais, c'est très simple quand je tentais de le tuer, j'avais essayé pendant son sommeil donc je l'avais surveillé. J'avais remarqué qu'il se lève très tôt le matin pour la paperasse, vous pensez peut être que les pirates sont désorganisés et ben non il y a des règles. J'arrive devant sa porte et m'y plante, je n'ose pas frapper tellement je suis stressé, j'allais repartir quand je remarque Marco dans le couloir me regardant l'air de me dire « Tu n'as pas intérêt à te dégonfler sinon c'est moi qui te fait rentrer et par la peau des fesse s'il le faut ». Je frappe donc de suite à la porte, c'est fou comme le piaf peut être convaincant des fois. Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends le mot « entrer » et j'ouvre la porte puis la referme derrière moi.

« - Alors mon fils on n'est pas venu essayer de me tuer aujourd'hui ? Plaisante Barbe Blanche.

\- Non je suis venue vous parler, bafouille-je un peu gêné.

\- Alors parle mon fils, je t'écoute, prononce l'homme à la moustache banche.

Je relève ma tête et le regarde dans les yeux

\- Je suis le fils de Gol D Roger, déclame-je. Et là il se met à rire, tout le stress en moi s'évanouit d'un coup seul, c'est là première fois qu'on réagit comme ça.

\- Oh je ne savais pas que ce chère Roger avait un gosse, guwawawawa, énonce Barbe Blanche comme si ce n'était rien.

\- Ça vous est complètement égal, que dans mes veines coule le sang de l'homme qui as été votre plus grand rival, m'exclame-je perplexe.

\- On ne choisit pas ses parents, pourquoi t-en voudrais-je d'être son fils ? Si ce n'est que ça qui t'empêche de nous rejoindre ne t'inquiète pas, je me fous de qui est ton père, si tu veux l'équipage n'en sera rien tant que tu ne voudras pas leur dire, sa te va mon fils ? Soutient-il.

\- Oui Père, répond-je avec quelques larmes.

\- Sèche tes larmes mon fils, tu es un homme. Nous allons faire passer le message que tu intègres la seconde division, m'annonce Barbe Blanche.

\- Merci Père, le remercie-je enfin tranquille.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal on est une famille. Allez va retrouver tes frères, maintenant, j'ai de la paperasse à faire, m'ordonne gentiment l'homme le plus fort au monde.

\- Oui Père, répond-je. » Puis je sors de la pièce, mon ventre gargouille me disant que c'est l'heure de manger. Il faut que j'aille à la salle à manger, sa va faire bizarre je n'y suis jamais allé, mais bon tant pis j'ai vraiment faim. Je suis l'odeur pour trouver cette salle, quand je la trouve, j'ouvre la porte et là tout le monde se retourne et me regarde bizarrement, je les ignore, prend la nourriture et vais manger à une table tout seul. C'est si inhabituelle que je vienne manger, bon d'accord, je suis jamais venu mais quand même. Je sors de mes pensées quand je m'aperçois que Marco s'assoit en face de moi. Je lui donne un grand sourire façon Ace.

POV MARCO : J'allais m'asseoir pour pouvoir manger quand je vis Ace rentrer dans la salle puis prendre de quoi se nourrir et se pose tout seul à une table. Je décide donc de le rejoindre et m'assoit en face de lui, il me fait un grand sourire, sa spécialité.

« - Alors sa va mieux, yoi ? Lui demande-je intrigué par son comportement.

\- J'ai accepté je suis dans la deuxième division, m'annonce Ace. J'allais lui dire félicitation quand Sacht arrive et se retourne devant tout le monde.

\- Vous avez entendu les gars notre allumette a intégré la seconde division, souhaitons lui la bienvenue, crie Sacht tout excité. Ace commence à rougir tellement qu'il est gêné.

\- Bienvenue Ace, répétèrent ensemble les pirates dans la salle. Puis les commandants et les personnes de la deuxième viennent lui serrer la main et le féliciter. Il est aussi rouge qu'une tomate que ça en devient mignon. Qu'es-ce que je dis, il est bien trop jeune pour moi, eh oui pour ceux qu'ils ne le savent pas je suis gay. Mais il est vraiment jeune voulez peut être savoir mon âge pour que je dise ça, alors j'ai …... Enfaite non je ne vous le dirai pas, eh oui malheureusement pour vous, je suis aussi sadique.

\- C'est bon, tu vas arrêter d'essayer de tuer Père alors, blague Izou.

\- Oui, dit Ace gêné.

\- A long ne fais pas ton timide, renchérit Curiel.

\- Allez, arrêter de l'embêter, il ne sait pas quoi vous répondre, yoi, interviens-je.

\- Oh un papa poule, se moque Haruta.

\- Je ne suis pas un papa poule Haruta, yoi, réplique-je avec les yeux noirs. Izou repris la parole pour faire passer la tension :

\- Au faite, Ace fait gaffe à Sacht et Curiel car ils adorent faire des blagues surtout aux nouveaux.

\- Eh, ce n'est pas vrai, se rebellent les deux concernés.

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas vrai d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas avalé la dernière, vous aviez piqué mon maquillage, s'écrie Izou en prenant les deux concernés par les oreilles et les emmenant ailleurs. Les pirates de la secondes et les derniers commandants repartir aussi manger.

\- Au faites Marco merci, me chuchote Ace. Puis on termine de manger dans le silence.

3 Mois plus tard

POV MARCO : « - AAACCCEEE, cri Sacht ». Eh oui, malheureusement, maintenant on a un troisième blagueur, il s'en est pris à presque tout le monde sauf moi et Père. Je vis passer Sacht avec une banane dans les cheveux qui courait après Ace qui n'a toujours pas de tee-shirt. On voit toujours autant ses belles tablettes de chocolat, malheureusement pour moi mon attirance pour lui n'a fait qu'augmenter en trois mois et j'évite d'être seul avec Ace pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais le pire c'est que les autres commandants ont commencés à le voir, je crois. En plus, hier on a fêté la promotion de notre poing ardent au poste de commandant de la seconde division et tout le monde en a profiter pour boire, donc ce matin rare sont ceux qui sont levés. Je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçoit qu'Ace se dirige vers moi après avoir gagné sa course poursuite avec la banane.

« - Salut sa va ? Me demande l'allumette avec son magnifique sourire innocent.

\- Très bien et toi ? Réponds-je d'un ton impassible car il ne faut pas qu'il s'aperçoit de mon attirance pour lui et puis sur ce bateau je suis quand même le roi de l'impassibilité et je compte bien le rester.

\- Sa va, où sont les autres capitaines car je ne pense pas qu'ils dorment, continue Ace avec son sourire à craquer.

\- Dans la cantine je crois, mentionne-je.

\- Merci, me remercie-t-il » puis part vers la direction qu'il affectionne tant, ça on l'a appris à nos dépend enfin surtout pour l'argent requis à la nourriture. On a même dû acheter un cadenas pour pas qu'il vienne entre les repas.

POV ACE : Je me dirige vers l'endroit le plus merveilleux au monde car je viens de demander où sont les autres commandants car je n'en vu aucun sur le pont. Quand j'entre, ils sont entrain de rigoler.

« - Vous faites quoi ? Leur demande-je.

\- Des paris, que pouvons nous faire d'autres en pleine mer ? répond Haruta en rigolant.

\- D'ailleurs pas mal la banane sur Sacht, intervient Curiel mort de rire.

\- Ne rigole pas, monsieur en tutu, riposte le quatrième commandant en se recoiffant.

\- Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis la banane, rétorque Curiel avec un regard noir.

\- Faut arrêter les blagues Ace, tu as vu dans quel états tu les mets, fit remarquer Izou avec un grand sourire.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, monsieur qui fait un cirque quand il n'a pas son maquillage, mentionne Haruta en s'impliquant dans la conversation.

\- Si moi je le fais pour mon maquillage, toi c'est pour tes sabres chérie d'amour, réplique Izou avec un petit sourire.

\- Au faite Ace, tu as fait quoi comme blague à Joz il ne veut pas nous le dire mais je me rappelle qu'il a crié un matin, alors ? Me questionne Curiel. J'allais répondre quand je sens les yeux menaçant du commandant diamant sur moi.

\- Au lieu de répondre à des questions idiotes poing ardent, dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu n'as rien fait au premier commandant, observe Joz. Merde il prend sa revanche je ne veux rien faire à Marco car il m'a aidé.

\- Sa c'est vrai, rajoute Sacht, pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en ai juste pas eu le temps et puis c'est lui qui distribue les sanctions, réplique-je désemparé.

\- Tu as peur Ace ? Se moque Haruta.

\- Non je vous pari que ce soir je lui fais quelque chose, bredouille-je. Ce qui les fait sourire.

\- Oh, si on voit Marco ridicule demain matin on te donnera cent mille berrys, m'annonce Sacht avec un énorme sourire narquois que je ne compris pas sur l'instant. »

POV MARCO : Je reste quelques minutes sur le pont puis ayant un mauvais pressentiment je décide de suivre Ace et d'aller voir les commandants dans la salle à manger. Je suis à trois pas de rentrer quand je sens le fluide de Joz comme s'il me dit de m'arrêter. Donc je me mis derrière la porte et entend Joz prendre la parole :

« - Au lieu de répondre à des questions idiotes poing ardent, dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu n'as rien fait au premier commandant. Merde Joz a vraiment remarqué.

\- Ça c'est vrai, rajoute Sacht, pourquoi ? Lui aussi, ils cherchent l'allumette mais pour faire quoi ?

\- Je n'en ai juste pas eu le temps et puis c'est lui qui distribue les sanctions, réplique Ace désemparé. Oh non ils parlent des blagues d'Ace.

\- Tu as peur Ace ? Se moque Haruta. En plus, ils s'y mettent tous, je suis mal parti.

\- Non je vous pari que se soir je lui fais quelque chose, bredouille Ace. Il est rentré dans leur jeu, je ne pense pas avoir été si voyant avec mon attirance pour notre jeune capitaine et du fait que je ne reste jamais seul avec lui bien longtemps. Là tout en sachant très bien que je suis derrière, ils demandent à Ace de me faire une blague la nuit dans ma chambre. Ces foutus commandants me mettent au pied du mur pour pouvoir parier si je le touche ou non. En même temps c'est une opportunité, mais je ne veux pas l'obliger quand même. Tant pis j'essaye et puis qui vivra verra.

\- Oh si on voit Marco ridicule demain matin on te donnera cent mille berrys, annonce Sacht sûrement pour être sûr qu'Ace essaye. Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, je pars préparer les préparatifs pour ce soir pense-je avec un magnifique sourire sadique.

POV ACE : J'ai préparé un marqueur noir pour être sur que Marco ne pourra pas effacer facilement ceux que je vais dessiner. Il est enfin minuit, je pense que l'oiseau doit être endormi et puis j'en ai marre d'attendre de toute façon. J'ouvre donc la porte de ma chambre mais elle grince, je passe ma tête à travers cette porte et pousse un soupir, personne … Ma chambre étant juste à côté de la sienne je n'ai que quelques mètres à faire. Quand j'arrive devant sa chambre j'ouvre sa porte avec mille fois plus de précaution que la précédente. Je passe un œil et vit Marco allongé dans son lit les yeux fermés, je suis soulagé, j'ai passé l'après midi à trouver une excuse pour savoir vers quels heure il dort mais rien, aucune idée d'habitude j'ai l'imagination un peu trop débordante m'a-t-on dit enfin plutôt crier… Je referme la porte avec autant de précaution qu'à l'ouverture.

POV MARCO : J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer puis je senti avec le fluide qu'une fourmilière de commandant arrivent devant ma porte, ils sont venus voir ma décision enfin plutôt entendre. J'attends qu'Ace se rapproche de moi avec son marqueur puis j'attrape sa main si fort qu'il lâche le stylo et je le renverse sur mon lit en attachant sa main gauche avec des menottes en granit marin sur les barreaux de mon lit pour qu'il ne me brûle pas. Résumé de la situation : Ace attachait de sa main gauche avec les menottes et sa main droite retenue par ma main gauche, je le surplombe en étant assis sur ses hanches.

\- Tu es réveillé ? Me demande Ace d'une petite voix effrayer.

\- Eh oui, mon petit feu ardent, je savais que tu venais ce soir, réponds-je d'une voix suave. Je rapproche lentement ma tête de la sienne sans le toucher, Ace rougit mais ne détourne ni la tête ni les yeux donc il n'est pas encore dégouté c'est un bon début.

\- Que vas-tu me faire ? Balbutie Ace rouge comme une tomate.

\- Que veux tu que je fasse ? Rendis-je d'une vois sensuelle content de lui faire un peu d'effets. Je lui donne un baiser passionné, je demande l'entrée de sa bouche avec mes lèvres, il l'ouvre dans sa surprise, j'entreprends un ballet avec ma langue et sa jumelle. Il me répond peu mais je continue jusqu'à ce que qu'on est plus de souffle.

\- Alors c'est ce que tu imagines ? Formule-je avec un petit sourire sadique.

POV ACE : Marco viens de m'embrasser et ça ne m'a pas dérangé, ça m'a même beaucoup plu mais c'est un garçon.

« - S'il te plaît relâche moi, promis, je ne te ferai plus de blague, prononce-je en reprenant le contrôle sur moi-même. A ce moment là, il me plaque un peu plus fort m'embrassant d'un baiser brutal pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il n'est content de ma réponse. Il sert bien mon bras pas enchainé d'une main puis de l'autre l'ananas commence à me caresser le visage la bouche, la joue, le front puis redescend de l'autre côté et continue vers mes clavicules. La main du piaf me frôle comme une plume qui me donne des frissons, je regrette pour la première fois de ne pas avoir de chemise. Il va vers les muscles de mes pectoraux en faisant le contour à chaque fois et continue la même chose jusqu'à mon ventre et j'ai de plus en plus de frissons. Il arrive enfin à mon pantalon, comment ça « enfin » je reprend un peu mes esprits et essaye de me sortir de son emprise, la seule chose que j'y gagne et qu'il serre encore plus fort, j'aurai sûrement des bleus demain. Marco recommence ses caresses sur mon ventre et touche un point sensible, je dois étouffer un cri en mordant ma lèvre, il m'embrasse pour essuyer le sang de ma lèvre que je viens d'ouvrir puis il reprend sa douce torture. Quand l'oiseau en eu assez avec mon torse, il entreprend de m'enlever le pantalon, ce qui me fait paniquer, il essaye donc de me rassurer avec un baiser et m'enlève le bermuda en même temps mais je ne m'en aperçois que quand il quitte mes lèvres, ce qui pour répercutions de me faire encore plus rouge que je le suis déjà. Le pire c'est que ça à l'air de ravir le sadique au dessus de moi. Il m'embrasse d'un langoureux baiser puis il en fait plein sur mes clavicules et partout sur mon torse, je dus à de nombreuse reprise me mordre la lèvre pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche. Quand il touche mon membre à travers le tissus de mon caleçon, j'ai un violent frisson qui me fait arqué le dos et sentis plein de papillote dans mon ventre, c'est là que je comprends que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter tellement je sombre dans le plaisir. Étant dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas qu'il attaque un autre de mes points sensibles et ne peut malheureusement pas retenir un petit cri qui donne un sourire à Marco.

Voyant que je m'abandonne au plaisir qu'il me procure, il en profite pour m'enlever le dernier tissu que j'ai et lui son pantalon, il relâche en même temps un peu l'emprise qu'il a sur mon bras. J'utilise ce moment pour en sortir complètement et utilise mon bras comme appui pour frotter nos corps puis je mets ma main dans son dos pour le caresser. Marco commence à faire des allers-retours sur mes bijoux de famille et je retiens de moins en moins mes soupirs tellement je perds la tête. Je remarque qu'il lui reste son caleçon alors j'entreprends de lui enlever et en profite pour toucher ses fesses qui sont bien ferme au passage. L'ananas a l'air super content de mon initiative car il me donne un doux et magnifique baiser en échange. Je continue sur ma lancée et bouge ma main sur son membre et m'aperçois qu'un son faillit sortir de sa bouche. Pour se venger, il serre bien fort sur mes bijoux de famille, ce qui m'arrache un cri sensuel qui a l'air de l'avoir exciter vu que son membre se met au garde à vous.

\- Je t'excite tant que ça ? Ricane-je pensant prendre le dessus. Mais je comprends de suite que ce n'est pas le cas, en entrant d'un seul coup un doigt dans mon antre, ce qui m'enlève un petit cri de douleur. M'entendant il redevint gentil en mettant un deuxième et fait des mouvements en ciseaux pour bien me préparer, sur sa lancer il en met un troisième. L'ananas continue de me préparer pendant quelques minutes, je commence à vouloir quelque chose de plus gros et je lui montre avec mon corps en faisant des mouvements du bassin.

\- Que veux-tu ma petite flamme ? Ricane cette abruti de premier commandant avec son foutu sourire sadique.

\- Huuuummmm, marmonne-je pas du tout content de cette question mais surtout gêné.

\- Mais si tu ne me le demande pas, je ne peux pas savoir mon petit poing ardent, réplique Marco sadiquement.

\- Prend….moi…stp…..le piaf, bafouille-je tout rouge. Il prend mes jambes et rentre d'un coup je laisse un grand cri de douleur m'échapper, apparemment il a pas du tout aimé le surnom que je lui ai donné. Au bout de quelques minutes je donne un coup de bassin pour lui faire signe qu'il peut commencer. Alors l'ananas fait de long va et vient puis augmente la cadence et ralentit. Je grogne, j'ai envie qu'il aille plus vite, il fait exprès d'aller lentement pour me faire languir, en même temps il commence à faire dans le même rythme, de sa main, de long va et viens sur mon membre. Ça me fait gémir, je bouge mon bassin pour accompagner son mouvement pour pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir. D'un coup plus brusque il s'enfonce encore plus en moi et touche ma prostate, je ne peux retenir un grand cri de plaisir sensuel qui rend fou Marco car il accélère d'un coup le rythme et touche mon point sensible presque à chaque fois. Et au bout de quelques coups j'éjacule sur mon torse et deux secondes après il fait de même à l'intérieur de moi, nous crions ensemble de plaisir ensemble. Il sort de mon antre et s'allonge à côté de moi sur le dos, je me blottis contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime, me murmure Marco.

\- Moi aussi…je …crois …. que….je…t'aime, bafouille-je tout rouge.

C'est là que j'entendis :

\- Pousse-toi Sacht. Je comprends de suite que les commandants sont derrière la porte, ils m'ont piégés, demain faudra que je les massacre et les remercie pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Je m'endors ainsi sur des pensées heureuses.


End file.
